coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3227 (17th May 1991)
Plot Mavis is annoyed that the parsnips didn't arouse Derek. Derek rubs salt in the wound by calling her a "housewife par excellence" for her parsnip surprise. Tracy wants Deirdre to marry Phil so they'll be rich. Mavis tells Rita she feels more like a mother to Derek than a wife. She needs to know that he finds her sexually attractive. Deirdre goes for the telesales interview. She's expected to use her personality to attract customers. Ivy suggests that Alf open evenings and offers to do the hours. Deirdre gets the job, selling fitted kitchens. She goes through the script but doesn't feel confident. Audrey is annoyed that Ivy has got Alf thinking about longer opening hours as he'll expect her to pull her weight. Deirdre feels useless after a morning of people putting the phone down and making improper suggestions. Rita gives her encouragement. Deirdre discovers that Ingram's are looking for an area sales rep. Lew Crowther, a decorator, gives Jack an over the top estimate of £900. Vera recognises him as a drinking buddy of Jack's. Emily is astonished when Deirdre says she's considering working for Mike. Phil doesn't understand why she turned him down and accuses of her trying to prove to Ken that she can cope without him. Mavis has another go at Derek, cooking him curried parsnip soup. Jack plans to claim for £900 but carry out the decorating himself on the cheap leaving most of the insurance money as profit. Deirdre applies for the Ingram's job. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King Guest cast *Lara Warren - Tricia Wilcock *Lew Crowther - David Williams Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Telesales company - Reception Notes *Don Brennan (Geoff Hinsliff) is credited twice in error. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 18th February 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 57" in which Deirdre Barlow complains about her new job to Emily Bishop. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre needs a job and Mike needs a sales rep, but surely she wouldn't work for him? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,500,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Mavis Wilton: "You used to see me as a woman, Derek." Derek Wilton: "Mavis?" Mavis Wilton: "A desirable woman. You once said that I was not unlike Marilyn Monroe. You told me I didn't know the power of my own sexuality." Derek Wilton: "What?" Mavis Wilton: "Oh, eat your egg!" Category:1991 episodes